Collapse
Collapse is the tenth episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It aired in the United States on May 25, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= Bo's intuition leads her to a subway station where she and Tate uncover a bombing plot, only to find themselves trapped in the rubble with Agent Ferrell |-|Detailed synopsis= Bo has a disturbing nightmare in which she sees a bomb going off on a New York subway platform. She and Tate depart toward the station. Meanwhile, Winter works painstakingly to help Channing recover from her gunshot wound. Back at the Orchestra facilities, Zoe expresses her concern to a co-worker about Skouras' aggressive implementation of Danni's powerful but undisciplined telekinetic abilities. Danni, however, knows that Zoe is not enthusiastic about her progress, and she's not very happy about it. Bo and Tate arrive at the subway platform to find Agent Ferrell and her teenaged daughter waiting for a train. Ferrell pulls her gun on Tate and commands him to the floor. The disturbance causes fellow subway patrons to flee the area, and the timing couldn't be better; Bo quickly finds the bomb from her dream tucked beneath a nearby bench. Bo and Tate attempt to flee the area with Ferrell and her daughter, but the bomb explodes, causing a cave-in that traps them beneath the streets of New York City. Ferrell may consider Tate her worst enemy, but right now she'll have to cooperate with him if she wants to get her daughter out of this alive. Bo quickly makes friends with Ferrell's daughter, Sasha, and the unlikely foursome sets out to find a way to the surface. Tate calls Winter, who rushes to the scene of the accident. He'll have to find a way to get Bo and Tate out of the wreckage without using any official rescue crews. Back at the Orchestra facilities, Zoe confronts Skouras about the situation with Danni. Skouras tells Zoe that patients like Danni are exactly why the Orchestra Program exists. Zoe feels that Danni's unpredictability could damage the entire project, but Skouras refuses to hear any of it. In a private meeting, Danni asks Skouras about Bo Adams. Danni knows that Bo was Skouras' favorite, and now she wants to be the favorite. Unfortunately, Zoe presents a problem for both of them right now. She "outs" Zoe as Winter's spy, leaving Skouras with a tough decision. Tate and Ferrell discover a storm drain, pry off the cover, and head down the drainage pipe toward safety. Along the way, Tate explains his story to Ferrell, who is beginning to understand Skouras' true manipulative nature. Winter guides Tate through the storm drain system, which eventually leads to a dark corridor blanketed with perilous drop shafts. As if on cue, the group's only flashlight burns out. Bo can't open the grate with her powers, but she comes up with another novel idea: she sets the dust in the air aglow, giving them enough light to make it safely through the corridor and out of the subterranean labyrinth. After exiting the subway system, Bo immediately spots the bomber standing by to watch the chaos. Ferrell pursues the suspect into an empty building and the two engage in a fistfight. Just when Ferrell is nearly defeated, Tate comes to her rescue. A solid chokehold knocks the man unconscious, and Ferrell allows Tate to go free. She decides to remove herself from the Tate case, but she and Sasha both acknowledge that Bo is truly a miraculous little girl. Back at the Orchestra Facility, Skouras takes Zoe into custody as a spy. After a brief interrogation, Skouras unleashes Danni on her to wipe her mind completely clean. Back at their safe house, Bo and Tate are reunited with Winter and Channing. Tate tells Bo that she can tell him whatever she sees in her dreams, even if it involves putting himself in danger. His top priority is helping Bo achieve greatness, and he's not afraid of the risks involved.Official synopsis Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Add images now! Videos References